Rising
by VorticalFiveStudios
Summary: In a world where Knightmare Frames are Demon Weapons, Lelouch and Gawain are given the power of kings, Geass. They wish to use the power to crush Britannia, but it would appear that it isn't only the empire that's trying to take them down. Geass corrupts a human's soul, pulling them deeper into madness with every use. In the end, who will emerge victorious? On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Rising Chapter 1- The Halfway Point! Do You Remember How We Met?**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fanfiction. I don't own Soul Eater nor do I own Code Geass_.

The kishin egg ran through an alley, desperately trying to get away from its opponent. But escape was impossible. The ones chasing him were predators. He was a predator as well, but now he was destined to become the prey. It took a right turn...

And found itself at a dead-end. He frantically looked around, seeking another way out of there. However, they were already there. "It's over, Balam," a purple eyed boy wearing what appeared to be a school uniform said.

"You've lost!" another voice, emanating from the odd-looking sword in the boy's hands, said.

The demon pulled out a gun. "No," it said. "I never lose. I've killed dozens of DWMA students in the past, and you're no different!"

"You still don't understand do you?" the violet eyed one asked. He didn't wait for a response. He ran over to Balam and stabbed the demon straight through the chest. "We've had checkmate on you even before this battle began."

The kishin disappeared, leaving behind nothing but its soul. The sword dematerialized and turned into a boy wearing a short sleeve black shirt and a long sleeve yellow shirt underneath. He also had black sweat pants and sneakers. He picked up the red soul of the kishin egg, ate it, and belched. "Lelouch," he said. "How many souls does this make?"

"I believe this makes soul number 50, Gawain," the boy now known as Lelouch answered.

Gawain grinned. "Already halfway there, huh? Heh, heh. Seems like just yesterday you and me met. Course during that time you were probably the weakest meister I've ever seen."

_FLASHBACK_

Gawain groaned as he walked down the hallway of the DWMA. It had been three weeks since he joined this academy and he still didn't have a meister. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find one with soul wavelengths that matched his own. "Gawain!" a very familiar voice called out.

The weapon turned to see the owner of the voice, who turned out to be his childhood friend. He smiled warmly. "Hey, Guren!" Guren walked over to him. "Have you found a meister yet?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. A group of transfer students has arrived here about three days ago! I got Kallen Stadtfeld as a meister! Do you have a meister yet?"

Gawain looked to the ground. "No..." he said. "I can't find one I can resonate with."

"Hmm... Well there is one more transfer student that doesn't have a weapon yet."

"Really? Who?"

"His name is Lelouch Lamperouge. From what I've heard he's a freaking genius. Main problem with him is he isn't very athletic and is kind of lazy."

"Isn't very athletic? You sure he's the only one left?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing that a little training can't fix. You should go and find him. I believe he's in the cafeteria playing chess with that Ox Ford guy."

Gawain sighed. "Alright, fine."

_LATER_

Gawain finally made it to the cafeteria. He noticed four people at a certain table. Two were playing chess, and the others were watching. Ox was one of the people playing. Playing against him was a boy with purple eyes and black hair. The other two were Harvar and a boy with blue hair and gray eyes. "I'm guessing the purple eyed one is Lelouch." He walked up to the table to watch.

"You're playing in the ocean now, you fresh water fish." Ox said as he made a move. Then his opponent made a move. "A bold move," Ox made his move (Did I just say the word move 4 times?). "But you're about to be eaten alive, my little guppy friend."

Lelouch made another move before saying, "Checkmate."

"SCREW YOU!" Lelouch held his hand out in front of him. Ox frowned and gave him $100, the money he had bet against him. Then Ox got up and left with Harvar.

"Wow, Lelouch!" the blue haired one said. "That only took eight minutes and fifty-five seconds! Was that a new record for you?"

"Yes, Rivalz," Lelouch answered.

"Uh... Excuse me?" The two looked at Gawain. "Are you... Lelouch Lamperouge?"

"Yeah. That's my name. What about it?"

"I, uh... Heard you were a meister and needed a weapon."

"I see. You wish to be my weapon, don't you?" Lelouch asked, earning a nod from Gawain. Lelouch sighed. "Sit down. We can discuss this over a game of chess."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Stein's training, you'd still be the pathetic weakling you were before."

"Indeed. I must admit though, you were the most formidable I've ever faced. Nobody else has lasted in a game of chess with me for more than 15 minutes. You made it to twenty. That's why I agreed to be partners with you. You're almost able to match my intelligence. C'mon, we need to call Lord Death." Gawain nodded, and the two began looking for a mirror.

It wasn't just intelligence that made these two alike. Their strong hatred towards Britannia bonded them together as well. Lelouch was a member of the royal family. His mother was killed just because she was a commoner. Gawain had lost his parents too. Both of them were killed in the crossfire when Britannia first invaded Japan. They were 11's. They didn't even want to fight. They despised violence. They didn't want to hurt the anyone. But the Britannians didn't care. In order to get stronger, he joined Death Weapon Meister Academy. The DWMA was neutral in this conflict though. It was set up in Japan years ago so it could stop a new kishin from being awakened. It was one of the few places owned by the 11's that didn't get taken away. As long as it was keeping Britannia safe, they didn't care who owned it. Sometimes meister and weapon pairs were used in the Japanese Resistance Army and the Holy Britannian Empire. Both Lelouch and Gawain wanted to crush Britannia, but they couldn't do that on their own. Sure, they had very intelligent minds and were a very powerful duo, but their power was still nothing compared to the empire. They could never make a difference. Or at least that's what they thought, before they obtained the power of kings.

Geass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rising Chapter 2- The Witch of Britannia! The Giver of Geass?**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fanfiction. I don't own Soul Eater nor do I own Code Geass._

"Lelouch Lamperouge and Gawain Arondight, reporting in, Lord Death," Gawain said as he gave a salute to the mirror in front of him.

"Whats up, kids?" The shinigami, known as Lord Death, on the other side of the mirror responded. "Been a while since I saw you two! How is my favorite prince doing?"

Lelouch sighed. "Please don't call me that. You know I no longer have the right to succeed the throne."

"Lord Death, we have just obtained our fiftieth soul."

"Ah, very good! Very good indeed! Congratulations, you're already halfway done with creating a death scythe!"

Lelouch rolled his eyes. Why was he telling them information they already knew about? "Are there any other souls you want us to get before we head back to Shibusen?"

"Hmm... Nope, can't think of any others that aren't already being hunted down at the moment. You can return to the DWMA. See ya!"

The mirror reverted back to normal, now only showing the Lelouch and Gawain's reflections. "C'mon," Gawain told his partner. "Lets get to the bus stop. I don't wanna miss the earliest bus back to Death City.

They began to walk off. After a few minutes, they reached the bus stop. A few other people were there as well.

"Ah, there it is!" As his partner walked towards the crowd, Lelouch looked towards the sky. And to his surprise, he saw a military transport plane that was losing altitude. It was surely going to crash.

As it passed over him, he heard a voice echo through his mind. "**Its you!**" the voice said. "**After all these years! Finally, I have found my..."**

Lelouch's eyes widened. "What the..." He saw the plane crash somewhere in the distance.

As it collided with the ground, a very loud noise was heard. Gawain and several other people jumped back, slightly startled. "What was that?" He looked at his meister, only to see him running off in the direction of the crash site. "Hey! Where're you going!?"

"C'mon, Gawain! We need to go investigate!"

"Lelouch, wait! Ah, crap." He began running after his partner. He knew arguing with the exiled prince was a futile effort. By the time he finally caught up, they were already at the crash site. "Whats your deal, Lelouch? You know stuff like this isn't the responsibility of the DWMA."

"Even so, it's the right thing to do to make sure nobody is hurt," the meister responded as he searched the area. "Besides, it felt as though someone was calling out to me..."

"Calling out to you? What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah. It felt as though someone was trying to talk to me through my soul."

"Oh really? That's strange. Why would... What?" An injured man was crawling out from the rear of the plane.

He looked at them and said. "Who... Who are you?"

"Don't worry sir, we're not here to hurt you. But we are going to ask you a few questions. Are you the only survivor?"

"Yes. The rest of the flight crew is dead."

"Why did this plane crash?"

"There was a kishin egg onboard. He posed as member of the flight crew and took everyone else out while we were in the air. When he took out the pilot, we fell..."

"A kishin egg? Where is he now? Dead?"

"No..." The man smirked, showing them his razor-sharp teeth. He pulled a bloody knife out of his pocket. "You're looking at him right now!" He lunged at Lelouch, attempting to stab him, but Lelouch side stepped out-of-the-way.

"Gawain. Weapon form."

"Right!" Gawain transformed into a sword and was caught by Lelouch.

"I'm not sure if you're on Lord Death's kill list yet, but that doesn't matter to us. Your soul is ours!" The Britannian prince pointed the sword at his opponent.

"Shibusen students, huh? Doesn't matter. In any case, you're going to die!" He lunged at the prince once more.

However, Lelouch was quicker than the challenger. He kicked the pre-kishin in the gut, knocking it down. He then stomped down on its right arm. That was the one that he was holding the knife in. His other foot was still on its gut. He pointed Gawain at its head. "Tell me, kishin. What is your name?"

The pre-kishin growled. "Jeff. Jeff the Killer." (Yes, just like the Creepy Pasta character, except a completely different person)

"Hmm... Definitely haven't seen your name on the kill list. When did you become what you are now?"

"I ate my first human soul yesterday." He licked his lips. "It was delicious."

"Scum like you disgusts me. Lastly, why did you choose this aircraft to go in? There are much larger aircrafts in the Britannian military with much more people on board."

"Because having a power that has the potential to make me stronger than Death is way better than getting a few more souls than I already have!"

"A power that can make a kishin stronger than Lord Death? What are you talking about?"

"I hacked into the Britannian military files. On this ship is a... Wish granter, I guess you could call her."

"Wish granter?"

"The power she gives is sort of like a wish. Not exactly like one, but it has the potential to give you what you want most. What I desire most is to go beyond my limits to pose as a challenge to that shinigami. I will not be damned to eternal subordination towards a piece of cloth in a mask!"

"You're a fool."

"Huh?"

"You're only goal in life is to have ultimate power? Kishins truly are idiotic creatures. How can you not see that strength is not the only thing that matters? You're just like that damn emperor! However, I believe I have said enough. I'm a nice guy, so I'll put you out of your misery. Goodbye, Jeff the Killer." He cut the kishin's head off, ending Jeff's life and reducing him to a mere soul.

Gawain transformed back into his human form and ate the soul. "Spicy, with a hint of madness," he said. "I hope Lord Death won't be angry that we took someone who wasn't on his kill list out."

"We have nothing to worry about. We did exactly what DWMA students are supposed to do. We recognized a threat and took action."

"Hmm... I guess you're right. But I am somewhat interested in what that power he kept rambling on about is. Tell me. If you had that kind of power, what would you do with it?"

"Isn't it obvious? I would make the world a better place by crushing Britannia."

Gawain smiled. "Wouldn't expect anything less from you, Lelouch."

"Yeah. Now what do you suppose this kishin was really after?"

"I'm not sure. Lets take a look." The two friends looked into the back of the plane, and were shocked by what they saw. "What the hell is that?"

What they were looking at was a large metal hemisphere. It almost looked like some sort of capsule. "I don't know. But if I had to guess, I'd say it's poison gas..." He walked over to it and put his hand on it. "Or maybe it's that wish granter person inside it he kept talking about..."

Suddenly, the capsule opened. Lelouch jumped back. What was inside the capsule was revealed. It was...

"A girl?" Yes, it was a girl. A green-haired woman in a restrained straightjacket. She had a strange mark on her forehead.

"Is she... The wish granter?"

"Maybe... Either way, we can't leave her here. We should take her to Lord Death for questioning."

They took her out of the plane and began to undo the restraints that were put on her. "Do you really think that she possesses the powers that kishin described, Lelouch?"

Lelouch shook his head. "I doubt it. But that just makes me wonder. Why was she on that vehicle?"

"That is of no concern to you," a new voice responded. Lelouch felt a pistol pushed up against the back of his head.

The students looked at them. "The Britannian army..." Gawain muttered.

"Why are there commoners here in a restricted area?"

"Who is this girl? And why is she like this..."

"I already told you, that is of no concern to you. You're just commoners. You don't have a right to know. And now that you've seen her, you have to die."

'Damn it...' Lelouch thought. 'We have to flee!'

"Wait, sir!" Another voice yelled. The man with the gun looked at the soldier who spoke. "Please don't kill him..." The soldier took off his helmet. "He's my friend..."

Lelouch gasped. 'Suzaku!? Why is he in the Britannian military!?' Gawain raised a brow. Did Lelouch know this boy?

"Suzaku Kururugi, is this an act of insubordination?"

"N-no sir!"

"Disrespect against your superiors does not go unpunished, Suzaku. However, I'll make an exception and forgive you..." He handed Suzaku the gun. "If you kill your so-called friend."

Suzaku stared at the gun for a few moments before responding. "I can't do that sir."

"And why is that? You declared your loyalty to Britannia, didn't you?"

"I did sir! But... I'm sorry. I just can't kill a civilian. I won't shoot him."

"I see." The gun was aimed at Suzaku's stomach. "Then just die." He shot him, and Suzaku fell to the ground.

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch yelled. At that moment, part of the plane exploded, creating a smoke screen.

"Damn it!" Someone yelled in between coughs. "I can't see a thing!"

Lelouch grabbed Gawain and the girl and fled the scene. They ran into an abandoned warehouse. As soon as they were in, the students began to question the girl. "Who are you?"

"What does the military want with you?"

"It's because of you Suzaku died!"

The girl blinked and looked at the way they came in. Which was a giant hole in the wall.

The boys understood immediately. She was trying to tell them that the soldiers were getting close. "Crap. We need to hide!" Lelouch said.

Gawain nodded. They all quickly found a safe place to hide.

A few seconds later, the soldiers walked through the hole in the wall. "Come out, kids! We know you're in here!"

Lelouch thought they were safe. He knew they were just bluffing and had no real idea that they were in there.

Unfortunately he forgot to turn his cellphone off. And it began to ring.

"Damn it!" he whispered as he quickly turned it off. But it was too late.

They heard it.

Lelouch sighed as he heard footsteps approaching him. "I guess we have no choice, Gawain. If we want to live, we need to fight."

Gawain nodded in agreement. You stay here," he told the girl.

She nodded in response.

They ran emerged from their hiding spot. Gawain transformed into his weapon form and landed in Lelouch's hand. "Shibusen students, huh?" the leader of the group asked. "Do you honestly believe having a demon weapon really matters? Every soldier here has gone through torturous training that makes us all just as strong as you!" He shot the gun, and a bullet hit the sword, knocking it out of Lelouch's hands.

Gawain transformed into his human form. "Crap..." he said.

"Did you really think they would send just anyone for this task? Just die now." He aimed the gun at Lelouch's head.

"Stop!" the girl yelled as she ran out and shielded the prince. "He mustn't die!"

A shot was fired, hitting her in the forehead. She fell to the ground, apparently lifeless.

"M-murder!"

Everyone turned back towards the hole in wall, and saw several citizens looking in through the hole in the wall.

"He killed her! Murderer!"

"Sir, what should we do about those elevens?"

"Are they elevens? Then just go ahead and kill them. It's not like they matter."

Lelouch and Gawain watched in horror as the soldiers shot down all the witnesses. 'How do we get out of here?' Gawain thought. 'We can't flee and we can't fight them! Each one of them equals our strength and they outnumber us! Is this where we're gonna die?'

Once all the witnesses were murdered, they turned back to the students. "Now its your turn to die." They all pointed their guns at the prince and demon weapon.

'This is how we die?' Lelouch asked himself. 'Killed in an abandoned warehouse? Do I meet my end here? Doing nothing? I can't die! I need to protect Nunnally!'

The girl, who everyone assumed was dead, suddenly grabbed their hands, and everything in their line of vision changed. It almost looked like they got transported to a whole new world.

"**Neither of you want to die here, do you?**" the girl's voice echoed around them.

'That girl? But that's impossible!'

"**It would seem that both of you have reasons for living. If I were to grant both of you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. I shall give you power, but in exchange, you must make my one wish a reality. I warn you, though. The power of the kings will condemn you to a life of solitude. In this world of humans, your life shall be like no other. Your soul shall take the most damage from this ability. Will you accept this contract?**"

Lelouch and Gawain, in unison, responded. "Yes! We hereby accept the terms of your contract!"

Everything went back to normal. The two of them laughed.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me," Lelouch said. "How should a Britannian who hates his own country live his life?" He put his hand over his eye.

"Are you some kind of radical?"

"Whats wrong?" Gawain asked with his eyes closed, knowing what Lelouch was about to do. "Your opponents are just students of Lord Death."

"Or maybe you've realized that the only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed!" Lelouch revealed his eye, showing a strange symbol in it. It looked just like the mark of the woman's forehead.

"What the..."

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you! Now, all of you, die!"

After two seconds, the soldiers were under his control. "Understood, your majesty!" They all pointed their guns at their own heads. "Fire!" They shot themselves.

Lelouch and Gawain stared at the corpses. 'Everything in my life was a lie. My name, my history, everything. Nothing but lies. I was sick of a world that couldn't be changed. But now, incredible powers have been given to me and Gawain. And we can finally change this world. We will... CRUSH BRITANNIA!'


	3. Author's Note

Viewers of Rising

I regret to inform you that this fanfic is going on an indefinite hiatus. As are my other crossovers, The Saiyan Shinigami and Monster. This is due to the fact that I already have three other fanfics I must finish before working on any other major ones.

Unlike my other crossovers, Rising will not be up for adoption. I have big plans for this and would prefer to be the one to write this fic.

That is all I want to tell you. I truly am sorry. I should have started this fic after I was done with my main fanfics, Dragon Ball X, The Chosen Ones, and Team ACKS. I will also be updating my parody fanfics, Death Note Cops, Fullmetal Parodies, and Another Day in Hueco Mundo from time to time to. I'll be updating this fic from time to time. Just not as often as the others.

Sincerely, VorticalFive64.


End file.
